The Heart Never Lies
by Erika2392
Summary: After a month of dating, Riley is starting to feel a bit insecure of her relationship with Lucas especially now that she's being bullied again and getting hate messages that she isn't good enough to be with Lucas. Will she decide to tell Lucas what's going on or will the hate get to her and she decide to let him go?


**Summary:** After a month of dating, Riley is starting to feel a bit insecure of her relationship with Lucas especially now that she's being bullied again and getting hate messages that she isn't good enough to be with Lucas. Will she decide to tell Lucas what's going on or will the hate get to her and she decide to let him go?

A/N: This story was inspired by the song "Because the heart never lies" by McFly. _The day that you fall, I'll be right behind you to pick up the pieces. And if you don't believe me, well just look into my eyes. Because the heart never lies…_

* * *

 _Loser_

 _Childish_

 _Worthless_

 _Pathetic_

Those are the words Riley's bully keep repeating to her. It's been a week since Riley has been getting hate messages from someone. She tries her best to ignore those words that her bully keeps saying to her. She tries not to let it get to her but what really is starting to get to her is how the bully keeps saying that she isn't good enough to be with Lucas. Her bully would tell her that Lucas will get bored of her and leave her for someone better.

*beep beep*

Riley looks at her phone. She sighs. Speak of the devil.

 _Hey princess, when are you going to realize that Lucas doesn't want you? The reason he is dating you is because he doesn't want you to feel bad. But just wait. Lucas is going to dump you and be with Maya. You know a lot of us were all hoping Lucas was going to choose Maya but no he just had to pick a boring goody two shoes like you. But he will soon realize he can do better than date a worthless annoying childlike yourself._

Riley bite her lip. She felt her throat dry and tears were starting to fall. She got up from her bed and went to the bathroom and started to wash her face. After she dries off, she slowly looks in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red.

" _Come on Riley."_ She thought to herself. _"Be strong. Don't let that bully get to you. Lucas cares about you. He wouldn't leave you like the bully said. Would he?"_

She sadly sighed and went to her room. She heard her message go off again. She looks at her phone and smiled when she saw who it was.

 _Hey Riley, I had an amazing time with you today. Well I always have an amazing time when we go on dates and hang out. Haha. Anyways, I'm really glad I took you out bowling especially since it was your first time going and you were so cute at how excited you were when you got your first strike. Can you get any cuter? I promise, I'll take you out bowling again. So I should get going. It's getting late. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Good night Riley. :)_

Riley smiled softly. She sent a message back and telling him goodnight. As she went to put on her PJ's and turn off her lights, she heard her phone go off again.

She frowns at the new message she received.

 _Just so you know that me and some other people are betting on when Lucas is going to dump your pathetic piece of trash. Do you actually think that you and Lucas are going to make it? It's so funny that you think that. All your friends are going to get tired of you and leave you. You are just a loser and Lucas and your friends are soon going to realize that. Sweet dreams loser._

Riley decided to turn off her phone. She's not going to let that bully get to her this time. She's not. At least she hopes it doesn't. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, trying not to think of what her bully said to her.

…

Riley walked in the school hallways with a bright smile on her face. But, she frowned when she realized something wasn't right. The students were acting strange. No one was talking and they were walking like they were some sort of zombie.

As she was about to walk by her locker; she spotted Lucas talking to Maya. She walks up to them and wrapped her arms around Lucas but what he did; shocked her.

"Hey, get off of me!" He pushes her off and gives her an annoyed look.

"Lucas? W-what was that for?" Riley's voice cracked. She didn't understand what was going on.

"I don't want you hugging me or talking to me especially when I'm with my girlfriend." Lucas said as he put his arm around Maya.

Riley's heart dropped. "W-what? But Lucas, I'm your girlfriend."

Lucas laughed bitterly. "Oh don't be ridiculous. As if I were to date a worthless loser like you."

Riley felt her heart break into a million pieces and tears were falling from her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Lucas say this to her. She then noticed the other students were circling around them; laughing and pointing at her.

"Does she really think Lucas will date her?"

"Why would he date a childish girl when he has someone mature and cool like Maya?"

"Riley, you are so stupid. Your friends only hang out with you because they feel bad for you."

"Hey Riley" She looked at her best friend and noticed an evil smirk on her face.

"Here's a little present for you." Maya grabbed Lucas' shirt and started to kiss him.

"Maya!" Riley screamed. She fell on the floor. She couldn't believe that her best friend and her boyfriend would do that to her. The students were cheering and whistling at Lucas and Maya. They then looked back at Riley.

"You silly stupid girl. Did you really think Lucas would want you?"

"You're nothing but a loser Riley."

 _Loser_

 _Loser_

 _Loser_

"Stop it!" Riley screams as she covers her ears.

 _Loser_

 _Loser_

 _Loser_

"Leave me alone!"

Everything went black.

…

Riley sat up from her bed and was breathing heavily.

She put her hand over her chest and felt her heart beating really fast. It was just a dream. That's it. It was only a dream.

She turns on her phone to see what time it was. Which was 7am. She got up and started to get ready for school.

…

As she enters the school hallway, she stopped in her tacks when she saw Lucas and Maya talking by her locker. This almost looks similar to the dream she had. She heard her phone beep and saw a message from her bully.

 _Are you seeing this princess? Don't you see how cozy Maya and Lucas look? They would be so happy together but they can't because you are in the way of their happiness. You are nothing but a disturbance to Lucas. He will be better off without you. You're only holding him back._

Riley put her phone away and saw Lucas laughing at something Maya said. She frowned. Maybe her bully was right. Maybe she is in the way of their happiness. Maybe he should have chosen Maya instead of her. Riley sighed. As much as this hurts, she has to do it. She has to let him go.

She started walking up to them.

Lucas smiled brightly when he saw his girlfriend approaching them. "Riley hi." He was about to give her a hug when Riley stopped him by moving away and putting her hand up.

Lucas frowned and was confused on why Riley stopped him from hugging her.

"Lucas, we need to talk." Lucas swallowed hard. He knew that line and based on the tone of her voice, it's not good at what she's about to say next.

Maya looked at Riley confused. She can tell something is not right. "Riles, is everything okay?

"I'm fine." She said with a sad tone. "I just need to talk to Lucas alone."

"Oh okay. I'll see you in class then."

Riley smiled sadly at her best friend and watched her leave.

She then turns her attention back to Lucas.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Riley nodded slowly and grabbed his hand and led him to the hole where they both sat at the bench.

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "Lucas…I-I think its best if we break up."

Lucas' face dropped. "What?" He shouted. "Riley, why would you say this?"

"Because I'm not good enough for you!" Riley stated as her voice cracked. "I'm only holding you back Lucas, and I just don't deserve you."

"Riley I-"

But before he could say anything, the warning bell rang.

Riley stood up. "We should get going. We don't want to be late."

Lucas grabbed her hand as he stood up. "But Riley-"

"I'll see you in class." She gives him a kiss on the cheek, and tries to hold back her tears. "I'm really sorry."

Lucas watches her go. He couldn't believe what just happened. He didn't understand any of this. This honestly feels like what happened in Texas when Riley said she saw him like a brother. Lucas knows something is not right, and he is going to get to the bottom of it. He is not going to lose her again.

..

Throughout the day, Riley has been advoiding her friends. She skipped lunch and her first choice was to go to the library, but then she realized that Lucas might find her there. So she went to the girl's bathroom and decided to stay at one of the stalls until the lunch period ended.

As she was there, she heard a few girls entering the bathroom and they started talking about her.

"So did you hear what happened?" One of the girls said. "That Riley girl broke up with Lucas."

"I heard. It's about time they broke up. I always knew they wouldn't last."

Another girl laughed. "Riley is just too childish and annoying. I don't know why Lucas picked her. I was rooting for him to pick Maya."

"Well now that they are broken up maybe he will go after Maya. I mean they will definitely make a hot couple."

"I agree. Let's just hope Riley doesn't get in the way this time."

"Ugh, I know right."

She heard the girls leave. She leaned against the wall and was sliding on the floor. She hugs her knees.

So it's true. Everyone does think that Lucas and Maya would make a better couple then her and Lucas. How could I've been so stupid? Maybe I am in the way of their happiness. Lucas does deserve someone better.

She broke into tears and begins to cry.

…

Riley was thankful that none of her friends were in her last class. She didn't want to face them and have to answer questions about her behavior today.

The final bell finally rang and Riley raced to her locker. She grabs her things and decided to check her phone.

 _1 new message._

She bites her lip, knowing who that message was from.

 _Well, Well, Well, Princess. You actually did something smart and let Lucas go. But don't worry. He'll be fine. He is probably celebrating that you finally let him free. I am positive he will go after Maya now that you are out of the picture. He doesn't need you. None of your friends need you. Listen sunshine, do everyone else a favor and go die in a hole. No one is going to miss your annoying stupid ass anyway. Bye bye loser._

Riley couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her locker shut, and ran out of the school and into the pouring rain. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she ran. She tripped and fell on the grass and felt a pain on her leg. She realizes there was a piece of glass on the grass and saw that her leg was bleeding.

"Riley!"

Riley panicked. She didn't know that Lucas saw her running out of the school and he ran right after her.

He bent down and noticed the cut on her leg.

His eyes went wide. "Riley you're bleeding!"

"I'm fine Lucas." She said as she tried to control the pain in her leg.

"No you're not."

Riley looked at him with tears. "Yes I am. I'll be fine. Please just leave me alone." She begged.

"Riley, I'm not going to leave you here!" He protests. "I'm taking you to my house so we can fix that cut."

She sighed and nodded weakly. She really didn't have a choice.

Lucas helps her up and put her arm around him and helped her walk to his house.

When Lucas took her to his house, he gently sat her down on the couch and put a small blanket over her so she wouldn't feel cold from the rain. After healing the cut on her leg, Lucas went to make her a hot chocolate.

As she took a sip of her drink, Lucas decided to confront her.

"Riley what is going on? I know something is bothering you."

She put her hot chocolate on the coffee table and tries her best to avoid his eyes.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little tired. I'm fine really."

"Riley you are not fine. I know something is bothering you." He lifts her chin up.

She looks into his eyes. Those green eyes that always make her knees go weak.

"Please tell me what's wrong. You know I'm always here for you." He whispers.

Riley sighed sadly. She grabs her phone and shows the messages to Lucas. As he was going through the messages. She saw his fist tighten and he had an angry look on his face.

"Riley, who is sending you these?"

"I-I don't know."

"How long has this been going on?" He demanded angrily.

"A week..." She said as her voice was shaking.

"A week?! Riley, why didn't you tell me about this?" He yelled in disbelief.

"I was scared okay!" She screamed. "But it doesn't matter now because what she says is true."

"No it's not!" He argued.

"Yes it is!" Riley challenged angrily. "Lucas, I'm not good enough for you. You deserve someone better like Maya. You should have chosen her instead of me. I'm a nobody compared to her."

"Riley, why would you say that?" He shook his head. He couldn't believe that Riley would think that. "First of all, it's always been you; Riley. There was never a choice in the first place because I never had feelings for Maya. And I was just afraid of hurting her. You're the one that I really like. You are the one that I want to be with."

"But Maya is cool, funny, talented, and beautiful. I'm none of those things!" she sobbed.

"Riley, don't you dare say that! You are the most beautiful amazing girl that I have ever met. You are adorable, funny and I love the little quirks of yours. Is that what you want to hear? To have me convince you how much I like you and care about you because I can go all night and list every single thing I like about you. Riley, you mean so much to me and you're really important to me and you-"

But Lucas didn't finish what he was saying because he was surprised when Riley grabs his face and crashes her lips against his. He kisses her back and wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let her go. The soft sweet kiss became more and more passionate. He heard a soft moan escape from her lips. That sound made Lucas lose control. He pulls Riley closer to him as Riley wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck.

He started stroking her soft brown hair. He didn't want Riley to feel that she doesn't deserve him. He cares about her. Heck, he is in love with this girl. He just doesn't want to tell her just yet especially now when she's hurt and insecure. He is going to wait for the right moment to tell her. But right now he is going to show her how much he loves and cares about her, and that he will always protect her no matter what. This time he is not going to lose her again.

After one last kiss, they both pull away to catch their breaths.

"S-sorry." Riley whispered.

"Don't be."

She shyly smiled. "It's just when you said all those things. I guess I kind of lost it."

"It's okay. Besides, I really didn't mind that kiss." He smirked.

She giggles and Lucas grabs her hands.

"Riley, what that bully says is not true. You shouldn't let her get to you."

She sighed. "I know but it just hurts and so many people think we are not good together."

"Screw what other people say. Riley, I want you. I want to be with you, no one else. What they say doesn't matter, okay? What matters is us!"

She smiled weakly at him. "I guess you're right. But what am I going to do about my bully. She won't leave me alone."

"You can always get a new number." He suggested.

"But what if she ends up finding it?"

"She won't. And Riley no matter what happens, I'm right here with you. I will always be there for you no matter what."

She nodded lightly and rests her head on Lucas's shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around her. "We should get you home. Your parents need to know what's going on."

"Okay, but can we just stay like this for a little bit?"

"Of course." He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.


End file.
